


In The Heat of The Moment

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Omega, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Chris has always been the flirty openly sexual Alpha since the day he presented.Victor was the Omega Chris fell for hard, but it soon became clear all Victor had to offer was friendship. So he became his best friend.Yuuri was the Alpha Chris was interested in afterwards but he was completely oblivious to the flirting. So he stopped and just acted as himself.When they came together he could not be happier.So when they offer to share Victor's pre-heat with him it's an offer he would never consider to refuse.ps, I'm using my way of Omega Male sexual organs as described in the notes of;Let Love Rule; http://archiveofourown.org/works/11213472So in the scene that both of them are penetrating Victor they are in different orifices.





	In The Heat of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 233 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> My entry for the YOI Shit Bang. I had so much fun writing this. :}  
> The wonderful Kashoku-Sinpai made an art after no one else dared. You can find it here; [ ART!! ](http://kashoku-sinpai.tumblr.com/post/164822875978/my-art-for-the-world-of-illyas-jamess)
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Chris walks over to the couple he's been eyeing all evening. There's something different with them tonight. He slowly takes a sip of his drink and eases himself into a position that will make it easier for him to observe them, after all from all the people here he knows them best. At any other place or time he would be out ruled by at least one other person, but Yakov isn't here tonight. The man made it an early night knowing he'd be going into sponsor meetings the next day. 

His eyes trail the movements between the two men. Two men who at some point in time were the object of his affection, and who both had turned him down without as much effort it would take to exhale. Sometimes he wonders if they are even aware to the fact that he had lusted for them. If they did he wonders why they never confronted him about it. 

When Yuuri laughs about something Victor says and snuggles closer to his partner, Chris can't help but feel a little jealous. Sure he's been in a solid relationship for a while now, a relationship that serves him very well as his partner isn't in the least worried about him being a little more generous with his time than most would allow from a bonded person. There's just something entirely different about Yuuri and Victor, they are the couple you are told about in stories growing up, they are the stuff from fantasy, the relationship everyone longs for. 

And where most would have the sweet sugar coated fantasies, Chris had a whole other category of fantasies about these men. And he's had them since day one of meeting them. He had only just presented when he first saw Victor live on the Ice, his trainer had thought it was a good idea to take him into the senior competition to show him the young skater turning everyone's head. 

The moment Victor had thrown him that rose he had wanted the other skater. Actively searching him out once he had moved up to the seniors himself. Finally succeeded when he had cornered him in the showers, he hadn't even realized till being in such close proximity with Victor that the other had been a real Omega. He like many others had thought that those were simply rumors spread by other skaters because of his long hair. He had apologized so rapidly he had done it in French, so when Victor had answered in French in return he had continued talking to the other skater.

At first he had hoped to get the other to lighten up around him, offering his friendship to the other boy who always looked like he was content in being alone in the world. He had honestly thought that he could make the other fall for him, maybe be in for a rump around, as they just started out as friends. Well he fell in his own trap, by the time Victor was comfortable enough around him to really open up Chris had started to really develop feelings of deep affection for him, the feelings he had then were only to be described as friendship. Understanding it was all he was going to get he treasured them, and here they were ten years later, he was no longer his only friend, but he was the one Victor had called to be the longest. 

Yuuri was a different story. With Yuuri Chris had honestly thought he was dealing with a shy Omega or maybe a very Omega like Beta. The man had all the classic Omega male physical signs, and Chris might have fallen hard when he first laid eyes on the boy back in juniors. Yet it wasn't till maybe Yuuri's third year in the senior division he found out just how big his mistake had been. He had finally gotten Yuuri to get a drink with him, thinking that now that the boy was legal he might be able to push his luck a bit. Except there had been some boisterous Alpha in the club and they harassed this Omega girl. 

Chris found out three things that night. Yes, Yuuri liked men, he was an excellent fighter and, he was such an Alpha just releasing his scent had been enough to make the harassers to become submissive to him.  
After getting the girl in a taxi, they went someplace to eat. And once again Chris became clear that he was a friend and that for Yuuri that was all he needed to be. Plus it was kind of hard trying to get a guy to jump bed with you when he confesses to be absolutely enamored with your best friend. Which was both hilarious as nerve wrecking. For as far as the world, and thus Yuuri, knew Victor was an Alpha, and as Yuuri blatantly said an Alpha can't mate with another Alpha. He had wanted to spill the beans so badly that evening. 

So being there at the banquet when Alpha met Omega, the look of amazement on Yuuri's face after they had tucked him under the covers in his hotel room when he had grabbed Victor's wrist to plant a kiss on it. Chris still smiles remembering how he had then turned at Chris with a big smile and said 'Chris he's an Omega, we could have babies' and going out right after that. Victor had just stared at the sleeping man for a moment before picking up Yuuri's wrist and kissing the gland there. When he had opened his eyes Chris knew that something would have to go really wrong for them not to end up together.

And when the months past and World came and went without Yuuri contacting either Victor or Chris about that evening he though it had. When the stories started to pop up that maybe Yuuri was going to retire after the bad season he had Chris had felt a bit betrayed. So when he saw that video he knew he had to sent it to Victor, thinking it would make his friend reach out. And it did, just not the way Chris had thought, next thing he heard Victor had packed up his dog and moved to Japan to be Yuuri's coach. 

Still he was there in China, and he was there for them in Barcelona and he was there for them on so many more occasions after that, arguing with Phichit who had been the best best man at their wedding. Still a bit peeved the couple had unanimously chosen Yura for that tittle. Then again they could have lost to the dog. The looks on some of the people's faces at the event when they found out that Yuuri was the Alpha and Victor the Omega, was all worth it. He smiles into his empty glass.

“My dearest friend what have you been thinking, your expressions have been all over the place.” 

Victor leans in against him and drops his head on Chris's shoulder. There is a soft sweet scent to his friend he hasn't smelled in years. Which surprises Chris greatly, Victor is usually the first to wear a patch and go overboard with scent neutralizing sprays and soaps. Even after he and Yuuri went public and the media figured out that he was in fact an Omega, he had not let his scent come out in the open. So why would he do it now.

Yuuri walks over and steps to Chris' other side in such a way that he can look at Victor. Chris gets hit by the slight protective smell of an Alpha, except it's not making him feel like he's being attacked. It smells… inviting. The couple smiles at one another and exchange a look as if the determine who is going to talk. When Yuuri sighs and Victor nuzzles his head deeper against Chris' shoulder it becomes very clear who got the task to explain the situation. As this would count as a situation, if there have ever been one.

“Chris. We know that at some point in time you've been interested in sleeping with either of us. We also know that you chose friendship over it. Thank you for that.” Yuuri smiled bashfully at him, but with an edge of his eros persona. Sending a shiver down Chris' spine. “We also know that you are in a somewhat open relationship, and we wonder if we can take advantage of both of those facts.” 

Okay, he clearly did not hear what he just heard. Maybe he'd gotten an aneurysm or maybe Yura kicked him in the head earlier today, for making one too many insinuating comments, and he died of extensive bleeding. So when Yuuri steps closer and places his left hand on his buttocks and his right over his chest, seriously stepping in his personal space, he makes a whimpering noise.  
“It sounds to me my dearest friend that you are every bit excited about the prospect as we are.” He can feel Victor breathing against his throat while softly humming those words. “So why do you not call that mate of yours to let them know what you'll be doing tonight.” A soft chuckle. “Who you'll be doing tonight.” 

Chris feels a heat bubbling in his stomach when he finally understands the reason for their scents being out. They are absolutely serious and are enticing his Alpha side to respond. He is being seduced, by his best friend and his husband to a ménage a trois. 

“Seriously must have dropped down someplace and knocked myself out, as I'm fairly certain I'm dreaming this right now.” 

He had meant it as a joke but Victor must have taken him serious, although one can not compare getting your ear bitten on equal to getting pinched. If only for the fact that Victor was apparently very skilled in biting ears. The giggle that followed him moaning vibrated through Victor into Chris. 

“We are serious Chris. There are only going to be a few rules and we don't think you'll mind them that much.” Yuuri pushes his one leg between his, pressing his groin tightly against his skin. “Do you want to hear our rules?” Chris nods. If this is real he definitely wants to hear those rules. Yuuri smiles, and Victor starts spinning. “One You can not mark Vitya's skin with your mouth, any bite and kiss marks you wish to set are to be on me. Second only I can enter Vitya's crevice without protection. Third we prefer it to be messy, so you'll have to bring your own condoms if you insist on them.” It takes a moment till Chris processes it all. 

“So as long as I stay out of his crevice or mark his skin. I can do both of you in any position we can think of doing?” Yuuri and Victor nod.

“As long as all three of us agree about it we can. So shall we leave this place, find a nice place to grab a bite to eat and talk it through? After all you have a phone call to make.” 

~

They stumble into the room Victor and Yuuri had reserved for the night. Chris feels himself getting pinned to the wall, having teeth scrape his neck and his shoulder after his shirt finds itself unbuttoned and pulled out of the way. Not that he has much notion for it as every one of his gasps are swallowed down by the man ravishing his mouth. He feels that person chuckle around his tongue when one of them, by the feel of the finger's its Victor, pulls his pants open and wraps their hand around his cock. Who for the better part of the night was weeping with desire. 

His hand slips in the back of Yuuri's pants caressing those ass cheeks he's been lusting at for years. He has to break the kiss when Yuuri's hand joins Victor's around his body. Before he can say more than a single swear word his lips are already taken by Victor. Chris has to admit that between the two of them, Yuuri is definitely the better kisser where Victor just has a sweeter taste to it. 

When Yuuri drops to his knees to replace their hands with his mouth Chris is forever convinced that Yuuri's mouth had to be a gift from some sort of Japanese god he has no knowledge of. He slips his feet out of his pants to prevent falling over it later, having discarded his under wear in the restaurant after both Yuuri and Victor admitted that they were already commando. He can't even feel sorry for whoever will find it in that flower pot. 

Victor takes a step back and just out of reach of Chris' grasp he pulls off all of his clothes. Sure he's seen the man naked several times over the past few years, but never when his cock was being sucked off so splendidly, which, by the hum Yuuri makes around him, that it was making a noticeable response. It takes him a moment to grasp why Victor takes the position he's taking right in front of him but when he does he leans forward slowly to give Yuuri time to adjust and slowly sucks at the tip of Victor's cock. 

He feels Yuuri pop of his cock, giving him room to bend down lower to take the whole of Victor in, and hears him take off his clothes. He knows what they discussed and had thought they would be in the sitting area or the bedroom for this, but it seems when they told him over the appetizer they were really going to do it in every spot of the suite they meant every spot. The click of the lube bottle getting opened and the sudden flash of cold against his rim make him gasp. Victor uses this moment to grasp his jaw and rock into his mouth with a bit more force.

Chris' mind goes off in a nice bliss when Yuuri's fingers start to work him open, while Victor slowly moves in his mouth making certain not to enter too deep, rocking his body between the two men. He knows that it will get more intense the moment Yuuri decides he's prepped enough. They had asked him how long he could keep his gag reflex after all. 

Victor changes the tilt of his hip a little forcing Chris to dip in deeper, making him lift his but up just right. Yuuri takes no prisoners indeed, pushing for nearly half his length before waiting for Chris to adjust. He feels Yuuri leaning over him sucking a hickey right between his shoulder blades before pushing completely in. Victor pulled himself out till only his head is between Chris' lips, when he pushes completely in Yuuri pulls out. A pace they keep up till Chris makes the sign that he is nearly there. Yuuri's arm sneaks around his waist and grabs the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm long enough for Victor to go first, the moment Chris swallows, Yuuri moves his hand in unison with his cock in such a way he brakes. 

They move to the sitting area, where they slump on the couch. Well Victor lies down on it with his hips on the siderest giving room for Yuuri to slip right into his crevice. For a moment Chris is stunned as the act of entering like that is considered a private thing, but he remembers Yuuri telling him that he wanted Chris to fuck him while he was in his Vitya so he steps behind him and slips his lubed fingers past Yuuri's rim. Quickly realizing what he had been doing when he had gone to the restaurants toilet. This should not make Chris flush, he's supposed to be the perverted one. 

Yuuri moves his hand behind him grabs Chris' cock and makes it clear what he wants. So as promised Chris pushes in without a moment hesitation and sets a pace that can only be called brutal. It doesn't take long for him to feel the heat pool in his lower regions again, because Victor is letting go of holding down his scent making the Alpha in Chris go near rut slamming into Yuuri till he feels the man start to tremble under him. Chris leans forward and sinks his teeth into Yuuri's shoulder to distract the man from getting to an orgasm too fast. Except this teaches him that Yuuri likes pain as he comes hard, clenching tight around Chris, forcing both partners to follow after. 

Chris slips out and lands on his ass on the floor, giving him a perfect view of his semen slowly dripping out of Yuuri, and Yuuri slowly retracting himself from Victor. Once Yuuri helps Victor from the couch, by literally taking him in a princess hold, and to the bedroom he comes back to the sitting room for Chris, helping him to his feet before kissing him deeply. 

“That was perfect. Are you ready for the main event? Vitya is ready.” Yuuri smiles at him, their lips still connected by saliva. Chris swallows. 

“I remember what I forgot to ask before.” he can't move till he knows this one thing for sure. “Why can I mark you but not Victor. After all you are going to spend his heat together soon. Should the not marking not count for the both of you?” 

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head. “Vitya's Omega loves to see me marked up, even by others. It makes them feel like I chose them above everyone else. My Alpha on the other hand wants my Omega all to myself, and gets retracted when there are marks on him. Even if it is something as simple as a bruise from falling during skating. They feel they haven't protected him enough.” 

Realizing how that makes sense Chris lets Yuuri take his hand and walks after him into the bedroom, where they are treated by the sight of Victor working himself open with four fingers. Knowing this time the man is prepping himself for Chris makes his Alpha roar inside. 

Yuuri lets go of his hand and moves over to the bed crawling towards Victor, snuggling up against him and slip his hand around the man's cock. Making slow and precise pulls forcing soft whimpers from his throat. Chris crawls on the bed and snuggles to the other side of Victor taking over from him in preparing his rim, where Victor moves his fingers to his crevice that have been fully visible after his balls had completely retracted. 

Chris feels his Alpha cry out to mark and he makes a noise in complaint. Right after he feels Yuuri slip his arm under Victors shoulders and push his wrist against Chris' lips. He lodges his lips to the gland there and sucks a bruise in it making Yuuri release his scent. Victor lets his crevice for what it is and starts working on their cocks, making both Alpha's whimper in need. 

Victor pushes Yuuri on his back and quickly straddles him, letting his Alpha's cock slip into his crevice, letting out a noise that can only be considered as absolutely pleased. Chris just lies there seeing Yuuri getting ridden like a pro, jerking his cock to the point it seriously can not get any harder. Knowing that the moment Victor lies himself over Yuuri's chest, biting down on his neck's gland where Yuuri uses his hands to pull the cheeks aside to give Chris full access, is the moment to push in. 

He had once shared a woman with his partner, so he thought he knew how it would feel to be in Victor together with Yuuri. But the tissue between the crevice tunnel and the ass is not just thicker, in an Omega man there is both the sweet spot on the one side and the prostrate on the other, making this a new experience in its own. And with Yuuri hitting Victor's sweet spot every single trust, making Victor's scent go up, Chris' Alpha slips in complete rut. He grabs Yuuri's wrist knowing his friends would not value him following his need to mark the origin of the scent. 

They push and pull faster and faster till Victor starts to make babbling sounds, proving that the man is going to come really fast. It is also at that moment Chris realizes his next orgasm will pop his knot and he's going at that point like a bullet train. So the moment Victor goes over the edge by making some quick move with his hip, squeezing down on the both of them he tries to pull out, but Yuuri's legs somehow found their way around his legs and as he too is tipped over Chris does not get far enough out to prevent himself from popping inside Victor's rim. And by the pressure he can feel from inside Victor's body he's not the only one who popped the knot. Victor just lies between them purring out of pure bliss, having his body go through orgasmic tremor after tremor. 

“Chris. Are you okay?” Yuuri's voice sounds a bit horse from all the moaning they've been doing.

“Yeah, a bit. I tried to pull out. I know we did not discuss a knot. I had not thought I would get so enthralled that that was even going to happen.” He tries to keep a clear mind enough to make a proper apology. So when he sees Yuuri grin at him he's a bit surprised.

“What are you going to say if I tell you Vitya asked me if he could see if he could make you double knot him during the night when you were in the toilet removing your underwear.”  
Chris looks at him a bit owlish before realizing that the blissed Omega between them had planned to get him overboard like this. 

“Wait he wanted this? Then why not ask directly? I felt bad for a second thinking I did something wrong.” Yuuri sighs and quickly plants a kiss on Victor's sweaty temple.

“He wasn't certain if it would work. Don't forget, knotting is a very dominating Alpha thing to do. So the chance of you being able to pop a knot with a bonded Omega when their mate is also there would be slim. He did not want to pressure you with something that would probably not happen.” 

Chris drops himself on top of the Omega. His body feels tired but also with the pressure of both Victor's tight body around him and the knot from Yuuri he knows he's inches from coming again, and he'll be doing so several more times before his knot shrinks down enough to slip out. 

He feels Yuuri's hand slip in his hair pulling him closer to take his lips in a searing kiss. At one point they twist their heads a bit to allow Victor lick into their lips a bit. 

After the third release flows through him Chris knows he won't be able to stay in this position any longer and asks Yuuri if they can move to their sides to ease the weight a bit as he will surely drop through his arms very soon. The last thing he expected to have Yuuri pull him close and actually flip all three of them over, making Victor lay on his chest. Yuuri moves so that Chris holds Victors legs a bit and he sits on top of the other mans legs. Yuuri leans over and caresses Chris' cheek. 

“Vitya has one more trick. Do you think you are up for it? Because you'll need to really hold down your Alpha from biting him if you can.” Chris nods. 

He's surprised to see Yuuri's hand slip under the pillow he had rested his hand on earlier. Showing a small cock ring which he quickly slips over Victor's cock. 

Before he can wonder what it is for he feels Yuuri start to move his hips in a grinding motion forcing several orgasms out of Victor and Chris, but as Victor can no longer release he becomes even tighter around their cocks. Till the point Chris has to bite his own wrist breaking the skin to prevent from biting down on his friends gland right under his nose. Literally passing out when his body rips through a massive orgasm because Victor's ass is milking him dry.

When he comes back slowly he can hear the soft moans coming from beside him. There is a cover over him and he understands they decided to make him comfortable. He looks aside him to expect seeing Yuuri fuck Victor but instead he is greeted with Yuuri with his chest on the mattress and Victor slamming into him with more force he thought he would be able to muster after all they've been doing. One look tells him Victor is still wearing the cock ring which could explain his vigor. 

Yuuri's eyes open a bit and stare right at him, giving him the most blissful smile possible. One that turns in a silent moan when Victor leans forward and marks up the gland at the base of his neck. Right near the spot he had marked him earlier. Yuuri makes a move to Chris making Victor turn his eyes onto him as well. The undiluted want for his mate slimmers down a bit and he gives him a sensual smile. Pulling out enough to remove the cock ring. 

“Fuck me Chris. I want Yuuri to come feeling the combined force of our thrust wrecking into him.” 

How could Chris deny such a claim, especially as the smells of an aroused Omega made his cock jump up in full force. He sits up behind Victor, slips in, and together they bring Yuuri to such a high he screams himself out cold. Chris is surprised when Victor pulls out a plug and puts it in Yuuri.

They snuggle up after that, with Yuuri pulled against Victor's chest sound asleep, and Chris cozy against his side he can finally ask the one question he had been asking his friend the entire evening. 

“Why this, why now?” 

He will never regret it but he knows there was something they definitely had not told him yet. It was the reason they had acted weird at the beginning of the night, and he knows it wasn't because they had worried about him declining them. If anything it had been clear they had known he was going to be into this. Victor lets out a sigh.

“We were going to tell you at breakfast. We ordered all your favorites even.” 

Victor turns his head a little so that he can look Chris in the eyes, there is a resolve there that makes it clear to Chris what it's going to be about.

“Yakov is not going into the meeting tomorrow to get you a better deal on your sponsor contracts is he?” Victor nods with a sad smile.

“It's that knee injury I got a few years back. It started to act up halfway the season, and well I need it operated if I want to continue skating at all. Because of my age though the doctor pretty much told me I have less than twenty percent chance of ever getting back to competition level. And that is only with very intense therapy.” he smiles. “Basic therapy though will get me on the ice faster and okay to do shows and expositions. But only after maybe a year and a half. So Yakov will go in there tomorrow to tell them I am retiring on medical reasons.”

Chris leans his head against his friends shoulder. Of all the reasons to have to quit having an old injury act up is along the list of most shittiest ones. 

“So what are you going to do while waiting to get on the ice again as I assume simply doing figures is not allowed either. And I can't imagine you sitting still.” 

Victor nods. “Exactly. That is why you were not allowed to go into my crevice today see...” Victor turns his left arm a bit showing Chris the spot his birth control chip should be. Except it's not there. 

Chris looks at his friend and starts laughing. Well in all honesty the moment he will announce his retirement on medical grounds the majority of people would thing a pregnancy would be the reason. Still the thought of slim and trimmed Victor round with a baby. Yeah Chris could see that. 

“Then let me be the first to congratulate you. And promise I will be the first, sent me a text the moment you smell the change in you scent. I don't care if it's going to be something as silly as a banana emoji understand.” Victor nods.

~ Swizerland; 4 days later 4:22 am

Masumi wakes up from Chris' phone lighting up with a text. He takes it off the nightstand and opens it to see if it's something he would need to wake his partner for. When he sees the words he's a bit surprised as the text makes less sense than normal. So he wakes Chris.

“Chris my love, why would Victor sent you a text filled with several fruit emoji's, asking you what you had agreed upon.” He had not expected to have the phone be pulled form his hand and Chris violently calling Victor up to call him a dumb monkey. Friendships are weird like that sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}
> 
> AND DON"T FORGET TO SPREAD THE LOVE!!!!!


End file.
